Earthbound Immortal
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Imortal Terrestre" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Earthbound Immortal", known as "Earthbound God" ( Jibakushin) in Japan, is a sub-archetype of the "Earthbound" archetype used by the Dark Signers in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It is composed of seven Level 10 DARK monsters with various Types. "Earthbound Immortals" are based on the Nazca Lines. Each of them are pictured rising from their corresponding Line and their form matches the being they represent, as well as their Type. The "Earthbound Immortals" also each have a color of the rainbow. They are among the largest monsters seen in the anime; dwarfing humans and being comparable to massive buildings in size. Membros Estilo De Jogo The "Earthbound Immortal" monsters are very powerful and have effects that range from inflicting Effect Damage to your opponent while locking their Battle Phase ("Chacu Challhua"), to taking control of an opposing monster, as in the case of "Uru". Also, all of them can attack their opponent directly and cannot be targeted for attacks. As powerful as they are, they have some drawbacks: there cannot be more than 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field at the same time, and they are all destroyed if there is no Field Spell Card active. If "Hardened Armed Dragon" is Tributed to Tribute Summon an "Earthbound Immortal" monster, it prevents it from being destroyed by card effects (including its own). Alternately, "Earthbound Linewalker" can be used to protect "Earthbound Immortal" monsters. "March of the Monarchs" will also stop them being destroyed by their own effects, as will the effect of "Number 66: Master Key Beetle". In an emergency situation, "Skill Drain" can also prevent them from destroying themselves. Their strategy basically relies on attacking directly and dealing huge damage every turn; if they are protected by cards like "Safe Zone" or "Mound of the Bound Creator", there are few ways of stopping them. "The Seal of Orichalcos" also works well in this Deck, as it can protect itself while boosting your monsters' ATK by 500. "Terraforming", and even "Ancient Fairy Dragon" if used carefully or alongside "Field Barrier"/"The Seal of Orichalcos", can assist in making sure you always have Field Spell(s). "Ancient Pixie Dragon" can also be included to increase draw power as this deck relies on Field Spells. Another strategy is to use "Mausoleum of the Emperor" (protected by "Field Barrier") with "Prohibition" blocking Spell and Trap removal cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Twin Twisters", and "Dust Tornado". This can also be supplemented by "Dark Bribe", "Magic Jammer", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "Ultimate Providence", and "Earthbound Wave", and "Trap Stun" in more desperate conditions. The "Earthbound Immortal" monsters can all be Summoned easily, due to having no restrictions on Special Summoning them (except the field-unique condition). Cards Recomendados Monstros * Baobaboon * Double Coston * Earthbound Immortal Cusillu * Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu * Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu * Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua * Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua * Earthbound Immortal Uru * Earthbound Immortal Wiracocha Rasca * Earthbound Linewalker * Grinder Golem * Hardened Armed Dragon * Giant Germ * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Marshmallon * Nimble Momonga * Spirit Reaper Monstros Sincro * Stardust Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon (optional) * Ancient Pixie Dragon * Hundred Eyes Dragon Magias * Allure of Darkness * Cost Down * Soul Exchange * The Monarchs Stormforth * Magic Reflector * Black Garden * The Seal of Orichalcos * Earthbound Revival * Earthbound Whirlwind * Field Barrier * Fiend's Sanctuary * Fires of Doomsday * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Mausoleum of the Emperor * March of the Monarchs * Mound of the Bound Creator * Summon Breaker * Terraforming Armadilhas * Earthbound Wave * Offering to the Immortals * Safe Zone * The First Monarch * Ultimate Providence * Magic Jammer * Dark Bribe * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Trap Stun * Skill Drain * Escalation of the Monarchs * Call of the Haunted Fraquezas Because they depend on Field Spell Cards being on the field, cards like "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon" and even "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Twin Twisters", etc. can cause "Earthbound Immortal" monsters to destroy themselves. Cards like "Field Barrier" or "Malefic Stardust Dragon" can be used to protect a Field Spell Card from being destroyed. Cards that cause the Field Spell Card to leave the field without destroying it (such as "Shaddoll Dragon" and "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer") are still a threat even with "Field Barrier". This can cause additional problems, as "Field Barrier" prevents a new Field Spell Card being played while it is active. Veja Também *Card Rulings:Earthbound Immortal Categoria:Arquétipos